Noel Vermillion
|-|Noel= |-|NOL Noel= |-|Mu-No.12= Summary Noel Vermillion is a former lieutenant of the Novus Orbis Librarium who was assigned to return the AWOL Jin Kisaragi to his post. She is a playable character and the main heroine in the BlazBlue series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | At least High 7-C physically, 2-A, likely Low 1-C with Hax | Low 6-B physically. 2-A, likely Low 1-C with Hax | 5-A physically. 2-A, likely Low 1-C with hax Name: Noel Vermillion (Mu-12) Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Female Age: Unknown (biologically), 5 (chronologically) Classification: Artificial Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Remix Heart= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3; Lacks the need for sustenance due to being a Prime Field Device), Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-to-hand Combatant, Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing her power), Ars Magus User, Presence Concealment (Able to conceal herself from ninjas, was also subconsciously able to conceal herself from Nu during their fight), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Arakune and Izanami), Invulnerability (Is immune to conventional weapons due to existing outside of Logic), Regeneration (Mid-High; Was able to regenerate after being evaporated), Forcefield Creation (Anyone who learned at NOL are able to create barriers), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly; Nox Nyctores, Azure Grimoire and Magic can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity, Nox Nyctores are also superior to Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Instinctive Reaction (Nox Nyctores and Legacy Weapons fights, moves and warns the user on their own without any consent), Explosion Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Bolverk pierces space and create explosions), Time Stop (Her cocoon's space-time was stopped), Extrasensory Perception (Only her eyes can find Amaterasu within the boundary, was also able to sense killing intent), Mind Reading (Read Carl's memory), Acausality (Type 1 and 4; Noel is a distortion to the world itself and isn't supposed to exist, unaffected by phenomena intervention and miracle made from infinite possibilities), Limited Telekinesis, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification |-|Resistance=Resistant to the following: Empathic Manipulation (The Nox Nyctores can shut down the user's emotions), Paralysis Inducement (Could fight Hakumen without getting paralyzed), Transmutation (As a Successor to the Azure, she's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Body Puppetry (Unaffected by body puppetry effects of Nox Nyctores), Phenomena Intervention (Unaffected by phenomena intervention even by Amaterasu), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (Due to her high skill in Ars Magus, she can create an Ars Magus Barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly), and Explosion Manipulation (Scaling from Nu, who is capable of tanking Bolverk, can also shrug off blows from a Nox Nyctores, which are superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Mind Manipulation and Information Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities, and was able to withstand Terumi's Ouroboros chains, which were strong enough to destroy Lambda's mind, and is capable of withstanding the Embryo, which is capable of mind wiping those that can tank Ouroboros, on top of resisting the mindhax from Ragna's Black Beast state, which mindwiped Jin despite him having the Power of Order), Extrasensory Perception (Azure Grimoire won't react to her presence, is also undetectable by Bang, who was able to sense Platinum and her numerous souls, who were undetected by Tager's radar), Void Manipulation (Kokonoe stated that Noel may be able to survive inside the void), Technology Manipulation (Scaling from Lambda, who can break out from Kokonoe's control), Deconstruction (Is capable of being near a Black Beast without deconstructing as it's stated to do in Phase Shift), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by the Cauldron), Heat Manipulation (Is unaffected by the intense heat from a cauldron), Chaos Manipulation (Can resist the Boundary's effects to manipulate Chaos), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Could withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze Azrael and erode away life), Fear Manipulation (Is unfazed by Ragna’s passive fear hax), Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Physics Manipulation (Scales from Nu, who could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Precognition (Scales from Lambda, Was unable to be predicted by Terumi, was also capable of catching Izanami off guard), Hacking (Scales from Lambda, who was able to break out of Relius' fail-safe), Absorption (Broke out of Ragna's Black Beast when she was consumed by him), Pain Manipulation (Scales from Rachel, who was able to withstand Hazama's pain inhibitors that would kill a person ten times over due to her being an Observer), Power Nullification (Is able to use her powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Death Manipulation (Could resist the effect of the Immortal Breaker), Sealing (Scales from Nu, who was unaffected by Kokonoe attempted to seal the black beast from her with Infinite Gravity), Law Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and Light Manipulation (Exists outside of Logic, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and two great origins) |-|Pre-Chronophantasma=All previous abilities, plus Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 8; Has a life link with Hazama. She can't die, as she is acknowledged by Master Unit to be her eyes and granted the power of an observer, is also linked with Izanami herself, which is stated by numerous characters that both need to die for either to actually die) Regeneration (High-Godly; Thanks to her nature as the Successor to the Eye, she's able to regenerate from Doomsday, which is capable of returning all possibilities to nothingness as well as rewrite all of reality in the process, was also able to survive the Time Killer from Hakumen on top of having Self observation, which makes her comparable to Terumi, someone who regenerated from Hakumen's Time Killer), Improved Telekinesis, Immortality Negation (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 from Ragna's azure, which is capable of killing beings with these immortalities), [[Phenomena Intervention] (As the Successor to the Eye and a near perfect clone of the Master Unit, she could be able to create Phenomena Interventions), Power Nullification (The Eye of the Azure is capable of calming the Power of Order), Power Bestowal (Eyes of the Azure is able to grant someone immortality), Space-Time Manipulation (Distorted space-time during Continuum Shift), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Capable of creating the Imagined Landscape), Enhanced Senses (Can see what others can't see), and Dimensional Travel (Is capable of teleporting to the Boundary to find the Master Unit) |-|Chronophantasma= Same as Before, plus Flight, Alternate Future Display (Her Murakumo form was capable of showing alternate realities in Central Fiction), Transformation (Can transform into Mu at will), Danmaku (can overwhelm her opponents with her sentry drone shots), Possession and Power Mimicry (Scales from Nu, who is capable of creating an exact copy of Ragna, and was capable of possessing him regardless if he won the fight or not), Reactive Evolution (Scales from Lambda, who is stated to be evolving by Relius), Telepathy (Can communicate with Ragna), Portal Creation, Information Analysis (Scaling from Nu, who can scan other people), Clairvoyance (Scaling from Nu, who is capable of seeing future by using the Azure), Paralysis Inducement (Scaling from Nu, who is capable of paralyzing Ragna), Technology Manipulation (Scaling from Lambda, who is capable of creating blackouts with her presence), Teleportation (Scaling from Lambda, who is capable of causing spatial transfers), Matter Manipulation (Capable of altering matter at an atomic level) |-|Central Fiction=Same as before, plus Absorption (Was able to absorb Izanami), Mind Manipulation (Separated her memories from her self), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Acausality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Death Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Status Effect Inducement and Curse Manipulation (Has all of Izanami's powers) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Shouldn't be too far below Remix Heart Mai and Jin) | At least Large Town level+ physically (Can hold her own against CT Tager and CS Tsubaki). Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level with Hax (Due to becoming the Successor to the Azure and being a near perfect clone to the Master Unit, she's able to create Phenomena Intervention on a large scale, subconsciously created the Continuum Shift, which is filled with infinite possibilities, and has the power of the real Blazblue within her.) | Small Country level+ (Can keep up with CP Ragna and Jin). Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level with Hax | Large Planet level (Can keep up with Izanami and Ragna). Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level with Hax Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Jin) | FTL (Can keep up with Tsubaki) | At least FTL (Can fight with Jin and Ragna) | At least FTL (Was able to catch Izanami off guard) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 5 | Class T | Class T Striking Strength: At least Building level | At least Large Town Class+ | Small Country Class+ | Large Planet Class Durability: At least Building level | At least Large Town level+ | Small Country level+ | Large Planet level, immortality, regeneration, invulnerability, abstract existence, and acausality make her extremely hard to destroy Stamina: As Noel, very high and hardly tires out when fighting half of the cast. As Mu or whenever her Murakumo side is active, stamina is potentially limitless. Range: Standard melee range normally, at least hundreds of meters with Bolverk, Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal with Phenomena Intervention (Can affect all of realities with her power, as shown when all of reality was being absorbed into the embryo in the events of Central Fiction) Standard Equipment: *'Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk:' Bolverk is the third Nox Nyctores, appeared as shapeshifting guns, starting from two handguns, to a multi-barrel machine called Fenrir, a shotgun called Freyja, a rifle called Thor and a machine gun called Sleipner. The main ability of Bolverk is creating blasts and shots that pierces through space, bypassing defenses and barriers. *'Lux Sanctus: Murakumo:' The tenth Nox Nyctores, it is the only Nox Nyctores capable of creating without the Black Beast as a core. It's appeared as a giant sword but when activated, it turns into an armor and 8 swords surrounding the user. This weapon can only be wielded by Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Fields. Murakumo's abilities are versatile. It can connect to the Boundary in order to pull out limitless energy from the dimension, telekinetically move their swords, flight, summoning of swords and turrets, absorption that can work on illusions and even abstract entities, creating gravitational fields, teleportation even to other dimensions, firing energy, creating barriers, binding and knockout, distortion of space-time, analysis of certain lifeforms, clairvoyance to future, etc. Intelligence: Gifted. She graduated early in 6 months and her Ars Magus were very high, as well as being able to break through an Ars Magus seal while in school. Weaknesses: She is clumsy and somewhat emotionally fragile, and lacks self-esteem. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Phenomenon Intervention:' Is an ability that is called "The Power of the God". It can change its target's state from "exist" to "not exist" and vice versa. If it cannot be determined if the target actually "exists" or not, it is almost impossible to perform a Phenomenon Intervention. Since a sudden disappearance of the target would shock those surrounding it, their memories are altered. Phenomenon Intervention also allows the user to erase one reality and overwrite it with another (a different world that is a result of an existing possibility). In other words, it imposes a result of a certain phenomenon from a parallel world into the current world. It changes a possibility into reality. |-|As Noel= *'Chain Revolver:' Noel slides forward and fires her gun directly in front of her. *'Chain Quasar:' An amp that increases her speed significantly. *'Zero-Gun: Sleipnir:' Noel hits the opponent with the first blow of Bloom Trigger; upon connecting, she fires the missile from her Zero Gun: Thor which carries them off horizontally forward upon connecting. She then finishes them off with a powerful electric spear-head blast from Bolverk (formed into a giant railgun) which upon hitting the missile carrying the opponent, shoots through both the missile and the opponent. *'Type XI: Optic Barrel:' Sets a mark, which explodes soon after. Strength used determines placement of mark. *'Type XVII: Chamber Shot:' Noel fires a shotgun directly at the front of an enemy, dealing big damage. *'Type XIII: Revolver Blast:' Fires four shots while twirling in the air. *'Type IX: Muzzle Flitter:' Flips forward and catches the opponent with her legs. She then slams them on the floor by spinning her entire body. *'Type II: Bloom Trigger:' Jams the barrel of her gun forward followed by large energy blast from gun. *'Type III: Spring Raid:' Noel performs powerful and fast flash kick. *'Type V: Assault Through:' Spins forward very quickly so she can pass through the opponent, then tackles with shoulder. *'Type VI: Flash Hider:' Noel fires her gun at the ground while the opponent is on the floor, hitting them multiple times while having blank and merciless face. *'Zero-Gun: Fenrir:' Jams the barrel of the gun forward and, sprays them with machine gun fire, then blows them away with a charged shot from the Nemesis Stabilizer. *'Bullet Storm ⇒ Zero-Gun: Thor:' Noel fires a volley of bullets, followed by a missile that explodes upon contact. *'Valkyrie Veil:' Noel creates a shield in front, blocking the next attack. If Noel is hit during this time, she instantly counters the attack, followed by Noel firing a barrage of shots at the opponent. Energy grows in the background, and then explodes, destroying the opponent. |-|As Mu-12= *'Steins Gunner:' Place an object in space that will fire upon your opponents. Can charge power to unleash a more powerful attack. *'Steins Geyser:' Steins on screen will fire at constant intervals, then only disappear after a period of time. *'Pillar of Light:' Mu hits the opponent staggering them, she then summons her swords to spin around the opponent, which then all hit the opponent creating a huge energy pillar. *'Totsuka Blade:' Laser bounces to the oldest stein, then bounces in order up to the newest, then at the opponent. *'Arrows of Heaven:' Fires a high-speed projectile from the steins. *'Origins:' Form a powerful barrier and knock back an opponents who approach. *'Sword of Decimation:' Uses all of her swords to create one big slash that can break through enemy's guard. *'Tokotachi Blade:' Steins Gunner will charge at the opponent, and deal damage to any opponent it touches. *'Ikutachi Blade:' Mu does a forward diagonal leap and slashes behind her with her eight blades. *'Divine Wrath of the Heavens:' The Steins Gunner will explode, hitting opponents close enough to the blast. *'Wisdom of the Divines:' Bind your opponent, immobilizing then completely, then call upon eight swords to strike them down at once. *'Blessed Mirror:' A Distortion Drive that draws upon the power of the Ten Fists of Heaven. The attack will be amplified depending on how many Steins have been placed. *'Sword of the Godslayer:' Mu hits the opponent, creates eight enormous swords, then throws them at the opponent. *'God Slaying Sword:' Mu hits the opponent, charges up an enormous sword, then slashes them with it. Key: Remix Heart | Pre-Chronophantasma | Chronophantasma | Central Fiction Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Androids Category:Military Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Space Users Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Memory Users Category:Information Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Death Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Concept Users Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Technology Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Void Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Curse Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Perception Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Creation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Air Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Arc System Works Category:Data Users Category:Law Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Phenomena Intervention Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1